


Opposites Attract

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [19]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dick is the embodiment of sunshine, Fluff, Gen, Reader seems like they're doom and gloom, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You seem to be doom and gloom while Dick is sunshine.  Many question whether you feel the same about him as he does you.  Dick knows you do because you show him that you love him just as much as he loves you.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 18





	Opposites Attract

People had always commented on how gloomy you were. How sour you seemed to appear. They weren’t wrong, you had never been an overly happy person. You were reserved and quiet, preferring muted colors to the bright and colorful ones that others seemed to prefer. Living in Gotham it was a little hard to be a ray of sunshine all the time. Not when crime ran rampant and you had masked vigilantes running around.

No, you preferred the solitude that life had to offer. That was why it was such a surprise when you formed an attachment to the human embodiment of sunshine. The overly excited and almost always smiling Dick Grayson.

He would do everything in his power to try and make you smile. He bought you flowers, left notes with stupid puns and dad jokes, and even tried tickling you on several occasions. Though the tickling always failed because you somehow managed to protect yourself from your most ticklish parts.

“Honey I’m home!” Dick shouted as he came through the front door all smiles as per usual.

“Hello Dick,” you responded, kissing his cheek as he came to greet you.

Dick wasn’t bothered by your lack of enthusiasm when he came home. He knew that you loved him. People thought it was odd your relationship with Dick. They had even voiced their concerns thinking that Dick was more into your relationship than you were. They didn’t want to see their friend become hurt when you inevitably decided you just didn’t want to be with him anymore.

But that couldn’t have been farther from the truth. You were head over heels in love with Dick Grayson and you spent your time making sure he knew it too. From the way you would take care of him when he came home injured to making his favorite foods when he was sick or down. You liked seeing his bright smile and hearing his laugh. It made you feel warm inside and made your day a little less doom and gloom.

There were times you wrote love notes and hid them in various items of his and would wait to see how long it would take him to find them. He currently had a scrapbook filled with the notes he had found. One day he came home with tears in his eyes and you thought that something bad had happened when he said, “Babe, that was the sweet fucking message you’ve ever left for me. It made my day so much better.”

You had snuggled closer to him and given him one of your rare smiles that lit up your face. The smile that only he got to see. The one that made his heart race and the overwhelming urge to kiss you grow.

No, you weren’t the typical couple, but Dick wouldn’t have it any other way. You were perfect to him just the way you were. And over time the others slowly came to see that as well. Learning that what mattered was how you treated him. They saw the little things and they saw how happy you made Dick.

You bonded with his family and they accepted you with open arms. You went to Alfred on occasions when you needed extra help with things to do for Dick and had even taken to helping him patch up the BatFam when they came home with injuries. It was always hard to see Dick injured, but you knew that this is something that he needed to do and you weren’t going to stop him.

Dick watched you move around the Batcave with Alfred making notes of things that needed to be done. “When are you going to propose?” Bruce asked as he came to lean against the desk and mimicked Dick’s position.

Dick smiled, his eyes never leaving you, “Soon, I can’t imagine a life without Y/N in it.” He pulled up a picture with the ring he was going to use and Bruce nodded, his son had excellent taste.

“It’s perfect, Dick. And good luck,” he clapped Dick on the back and headed off to do other duties that needed to be done leaving his son to continue watching you do your nightly routine with Alfred.


End file.
